


Politics

by SisterMu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterMu/pseuds/SisterMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A season 9/10 conversation between Daniel and Teal'c.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SG-Prompts #10 - Politics.

Teal'c entered the SGC via the Stargate. He nodded amicably to the people in the control room and walked unhurriedly to the infirmary. He submitted calmly to the 'welcome home' check-up. He walked with measured steps to his quarters and quietly closed the door. 

He carefully removed his traditional Jaffa robes which he folded neatly, ending up in his traditional Jaffa loincloth. He walked to the foot of the bed. Then he slapped his hands to his face, groaned loudly and fell forward.

He was still lying there five minutes later when Daniel knocked on the door and poked his head round.

"Bad session?" Asked Daniel.

Teal'c roared wordlessly into his pillow.

Daniel sat on the floor, near the door, sipped his coffee and said, "Go on, kvetch. You'll feel better."

Teal'c growled.

"Did anyone die?"

Pause. "No."

"Anyone maimed this time?"

"No."

"Injured?"

"Three."

"Progress," said Daniel, and sipped his coffee.

Teal'c sighed and turned over. He stared at the ceiling. "Do you remember, Daniel..."

Oh, thought Daniel, just 'Daniel'; he really is tired.

"... when you and I would sit in this room and you would tell me of the many systems of government that are and have been on Earth?"

Daniel set down his cup. "Yes. And we would discuss the strengths, weaknesses and intricacies of each and you would try to decide which would serve the Jaffa the best."

"Indeed. I found it endlessly fascinating." He closed his eyes.

"Many things are fascinating in theory. In practice..." Daniel tailed off. He didn't have to finish. Teal'c knew.

Teal'c opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. "In practice, I must endlessly restrain myself from clubbing my fellow Jaffa with the Speaker's Staff. From screaming my frustration at them and their small-minded squabbles, petty nitpicking and bloody-minded pig-headed ARROGANCE."  

Teal'c took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "What saddens me most is the greed and the self-serving natures that I can see rising in some. And worse, the lust for power. Before, we knew we would always be," he snorted, "'less' than the Goa'uld. Now there is no limit on our potential 'greatness'. They have lost their gods and have nothing to replace them. So some wish to replace the gods with themselves."

Daniel said nothing.

"You warned me of this. Many times over the years." Teal'c turned his gaze to Daniel. "And yet you also did not encourage me to teach my brother Jaffa any religion from your own world. To offer them belief in a god who could be worshipped and yet would not interfere."

"Well, that could have turned out worse. Those Jaffa you speak of, who are trying to take the place of gods, will never be seen truly as gods so there will be limits on their power. But if they could pretend to represent a god who never turns up to deny them, their power could rival the Goa'uld."

"Yes, I understand. And I think we are better free of gods. They have done us so much harm. I doubt my people are ready for a loving and merciful god. They would not recognise such a one. And so our new path might turn to the worst horrors of the Tau'ri religions."

Teal'c sat up and looked at his old friend. "When we defeated the Goa'uld, I believed the war to be over. I thought I would never again have to do battle against my brother Jaffa."

"At least this way they survive."

Teal'c nodded.

Daniel said, "A wise man wrote, 'We may argue about which direction to take, but we all agree the journey is important.' Or something like that."

Teal'c considered the dictum. He smiled slightly. "Thank you, Daniel. I shall share that with my brothers when I return to them again."

"Will that be soon?"

"No."

Daniel smiled.

Teal'c sighed. "Yes."

\----------------

Fin

\----------------


End file.
